


The Beginning of the End

by hipster_okami4210



Series: Enter the Dragon Slayer [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Manipulation, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rage, Revenge, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_okami4210/pseuds/hipster_okami4210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood before the man, worn out and tired from fighting. The man sat in his throne, grinning at them while he held onto a crying infant. "I'm surprised, Fairies. Who knew you would destroy my guild and defeat all my men?" Laxus released his lightning, while Gray and Cana moved into a battle pose. The three mages glanced at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. Before the guild master could say anything, they lunged at him, already shouting their attacks. "Come! Show me your full power, little Fairies!" laughed the man, a crazed expression played out. With that, he raised his hand to send out his own attack, signaling the start of the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third installment of "Enter the Dragon Slayr" series! Please enjoy! Read this at your own risk.

  Misty sat in her room, allowing the shadows to hide her from sight. She thought about Cana and her friends, hoping for their success. Looking down, Misty let her eyes wander over her own body. There were fresh cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and torso. Most of the cuts were already healing, and nearly all the bruises were fading away. ' _Now I have more scars to add to my collection._ '

  Misty sat on her bed, remembering the man Gordon and what he had done to her. It hurt so much. How many times has this happened to me?' As she submerged herself in thoughts and memories, Misty was unaware of a certain memory creeping back into her thoughts.

[ _As the three masked men continued to kick her, their leader ripped her shirt off, revealing her bandage-covered chest and torso. Misty wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide her body from the abusive men. As she tried to curl into a ball, the man that had ripped her shirt grabbed her belt. This time he yanked her shorts down with force, revealing her underwear. Misty continued to curl up, feeling naked (how ironic) and afraid. She couldn't force the men to back off, nor could she push the leader off of her body. The leader of the men unbuckled his pants, slowly moving towards Misty. His two followers held her arms and torso down. Misty began to panic, thrashing her body in an attempt to get away. The leader, whose name she'd learn was Irwin, pulled her undies down, revealing her personal assets. Misty grew more frightened by the minute, trying to kick Irwin in the face, terrified of the situation. Irwin placed his hands on Misty's waist, keeping a firm grip on her lower body. He then entered Misty, causing her to scream in pain, which was music to his ears. Irwin began moving inside of Misty while she groaned and cried, biting her lip in pain. The man ignored Misty's cries, moving inside of her until he was pleased. Irwin pulled out, causing Misty to bleed onto the floor, her voice ragged and pained. The man walked away, leaving his thugs to finish the job. The two men let go of Misty, who immediately curled her body in response to the enormous amount of pain. One of the men began touching her while the other used some kind of binding magic. Misty writhed in pain, trying to ignore the fingers moving all over her body. The man continued fingering Misty's sex, enjoying the sight of her body recoiling at his every movements. The other man pulled out a switchblade and began tracing patterns on Misty's arms. It remained like this for an hour or two, one man fingering the girl and the other carving his blade into her skin._ ]

  Misty quickly hid under the covers on her bed upon feeling the memory coming back to life. She curled up into a tiny ball, choking back the sobs that threatened to escape. For hours, Misty stayed curled up in her bed, terrified to leave the safety of her room. Eventually, the tears subsided and Misty rose from under the covers. ' _I need to get away from here. If I leave my room for a while, the flashbacks might stop._ '

  Walking up to the door, Misty hesitated to walk outside. Cana was probably making plans with Gray and Laxus. Tomorrow was the day Hell Hounds would be destroyed by the mages from Fairy Tail. Not wanting to disturb the Fairies, Misty hurried outside to the cave she occasionally sought refuge in. There was only one person Misty could be with right now, and nighttime made it easier to meet her.


	2. Hide-and-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason Misty was hiding someone. A reason that was deemed unbelievable. A reason Cana and her friends were willing to uncover.

  Cana was feeling blue. Misty was nowhere to be seen, and it was getting late. ' _Maybe she went outside. Besides, that's where we usually met before._ ' Cana turned towards Gray and Laxus, who were currently wrestling with each other. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "Guys, I wanna go find Misty. Let's go outside, she might be there." The two boys stopped their play fight and stared at the card Mage. "Why do you go outside during the night? Are you crazy?" Laxus said as he got up and walked over to her. Gray stood behind Laxus, not saying a single word but silently agreeing with Cana. Cana looked determined to find the kindhearted Dragon Slayer who was hiding from them. "If we hurry, we might find her! Besides, I get the feeling that she's really scared and lonely right now. I want to make sure she feels safe around us. I'm leaving, with or without you guys." With that, Cana ran out of the room to go outside. Gray and Laxus looked at each other, concern and guilt in their eyes.

  "Hey! Cana, wait up!" Gray shouted at her as he ran after her, Laxus on his trail.  Once out into the wilderness, Cana walked up to the cave nearby. It was the same place where Misty had introduced herself to Cana and her friends. ' _My name is Misty Inazuma, the Dragon Slayer of Ice and Lightning, raised by the dragon Boreas._ ' Gray and Laxus had finally caught up to her, breathing heavily after the short run. "Don't do that to us, Cana! You scared us bad!" Laxus had a panicked look in his eyes, showing his concern for the female card Mage.

  "Gomen. I just wanted to see Misty again," Cana said with a sad look on her face. Gray walked into the cave, bold enough to walk, even though he couldn't see. "You guys stay behind me. Leave the darkness to me," Laxus bravely said, stepping in front of Gray. He released a small amount of lightning, serving as a walking lantern. The trio walked through the cave until they entered the hidden room at the end of the tunnel. Laxus contained his magic again, standing in the entryway with his partners.

  The Fairies heard a voice softly speaking in the depths of the room. "It's okay, I'm here. Shhh. It's okay." When the voice stopped, a noise could be heard, louder than the voice, similar to a baby's cooing. ' _Is that a child? What's a child doing here?!? And who's speaking to?_ ' Cana confusedly thought, looking all around the cave. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Cana whispered into the shadows, hoping it wasn't an enemy.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child slept peacefully in Misty's arms, calm in her strong arms. As the Fairies watched the Dragon Slayer, they were confronted with a question: Who was this child, and what was her connection to the platinum blonde Dragon Slayer?!?

  "Cana? Is that you? What're you doing here?" Misty replied, shocked to hear her younger friend's voice behind her. Misty turned around to meet Cana's eyes, struggling to look past the shadows. Snapping her fingers, Misty immediately illuminated most of the cave so that she would be visible to the Fairies' eyes. Cana's eyes widened as she caught sight of the Dragon Slayer, her mouth breaking into a wide grin.  

  "Misty!! I knew it was you!" Cana ran up to the older girl, glad to see her friend. Misty stood up from her seat, carrying something in her arms. Cana hugged Misty's waist, looking up at the tall blonde, smiling up at her. Misty smiled back unconsciously, unaware of how much happiness Cana brought to her. "Shhh. Cana, you need to whisper, okay?" Misty grinned at the little girl, who looked confused. "Why? Is somebody asleep?" Cana asked, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

  "Yeah. If you talk too loud, she might wake up." Crouching down to Cana's height, Misty revealed the weight in her arms to be a tiny infant sleeping peacefully. "Wahhh! It's a little baby! Is it a girl; what's her name?" Cana's eyes gleamed as she stared at the infant sleeping in the blonde Dragon Slayer's arms. "Her name is Genesis. She just turned a year old," Misty explained to the curious child. Apparently, that was the exact moment Genesis decided to wake up, hearing two voices conversing. "Eh? Oh, hi Genesis! How was your nap?" Misty kindly exclaimed, looking down at the infant staring up at her. Genesis recognized the Dragon Slayer's voice and face, reaching her hands up. The infant began to coo at Misty, who nuzzled Genesis with her face in affection.

  Pulling away, she spoke to the infant, saying, "Hey, Genesis. We got some company. Look!" She pointedly looked at Cana, prompting Genesis to turn her face around. Genesis noticed Cana watching her intently and smiled at her, cooing. She reached one hand out towards Cana, smiling brightly at the girl. Cana smiled back at the infant, offering the child her index finger. Genesis' small hand grasped Cana's finger, cooing and smiling the entire time. "Oi, Cana. I think Genesis likes you," Misty whispered, amused at the scene playing in front of her.Laxus and Gray were still standing in the dark, quietly watching the girls interact with each other. "Oh! Laxus, Gray! Come here, quickly!" Cana hurriedly said, gesturing for the boys to meet Genesis.

  Laxus and Gray walked up to Misty, still wondering about Genesis' origins. Misty pointed Gray and Laxus out to Genesis, eager for her to make new friends. "Genesis. There's more friends here to see you, too," Misty gleefully said, turning towards the male mages. Genesis let go of Cana to look up at Laxus and Gray. Squealing in delight, she reached out to the boys, leaning away from Misty's protective arms. Misty chuckled, saying, "Somebody's eager to meet boys." Cana and Misty chuckled at this while Genesis interacted with the two boys. Laxus hesitantly reached his hand out towards the infant, who in turn grabbed it with both of her own small hands. She giggled while shaking his hand, bringing a grin to Laxus' face, while Gray poked at her cheeks. Letting go of Laxus, she began giggling and smiling at Gray, who playfully poked at her face. After a while, Genesis got sleepy again, prompting Misty to cradle her in her arms.

  When Genesis had fallen asleep, Misty began to talk with the Fairies, who were full of questions. "So, Misty, I've been meaning to ask you this... Where's Genesis from? Does she have a family?" Laxus cautiously asked, full of curiosity and wonder. Misty sat on the floor, searching for a reasonable answer. ' _How can I tell them that Genesis is my daughter? How?!?'_ They might not even believe me.' Misty took a deep breath, giving the male Dragon Slayer the answer he was waiting for. "You guys won't believe me if I say this, but I'll say it anyways. Genesis, she's, um,....she's...." Misty began to falter in confidence, unable to continue any further. The three Fairies sat next to her, attentively waiting for an answer. Gray spoke up, wanting Misty to finish her sentence: "Misty, what is it? What is it that you were gonna say?" Misty shakily replied, afraid of their reactions, "Well, you see, Genesis... is my daughter."


	4. Comfort in the Form of Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty sat on the floor, discomforted by the stares they were giving her. Was it wrong to believe a 13-year-old was a mother? And why did Cana and the others look so scared and shocked when she said that?

  Cana, Laxus, and Gray were stunned by Misty's revelation. Genesis was Misty's daughter!! ' _I never knew. Then again, I've only met Genesis recently_ ,' Laxus thought, full of shock. Nobody spoke for a while, unable to believe anything Misty had revealed. "Are you sure? Someone your age with a child? That's completely..." Laxus said, his thoughts cutting off his words. Misty continued, "Weird? Unbelievable? I know, it's hard to believe. But it's the truth. Genesis is my daughter, that I can swear by." Cana spoke up, directing her words to the Dragon Slayer, "So Genesis-chan is your daughter?!? That explains why she looks she pretty and cute." Misty blushed at Cana's kind words, caught off guard with the kind compliment.

  Gray then spoke up, "Well, I mean, there is a resemblance between the two. If Genesis is Misty's child, then that's the truth. Genesis couldn't have come from another place,if you think about it." Misty turned towards Gray, a smile on her face. "Thank you. Nobody believed me when I said Genesis was my child. They thought she was my little sister." Cana and Gray laughed aloud, the former saying, "Well, she could be your little sister. I mean, sure, you're her mom, but you act like an older sister." Gray nodded his head in agreement, causing Misty to brightly smile at them. "What about you, Laxus? What do you think?" Cana asked, turning to look at the older mage. Laxus stayed silent for a minute before he gave his answer, "I don't see how Misty's lying about their relationship. I trust her, therefore I trust anything she says." Misty beamed at the boy, glad that the Fairies believed her the entire time.

  The group of friends sat in the cave, making small talk the entire time. "So, do you guys know what you'll do in the morning?" Misty asked, worried for her new friends. Genesis sat on Cana's lap, playing with the card Mage. Laxus replied, "We know what to do, and we're ready for it. Can you help us with a distraction?" Misty thought about their plan, and how she might fit in it. "Yeah. I think I can get you guys a distraction. Just be prepared to hear lots of yelling and swearing." Gray and the others nodded their heads, glad that Misty was willing to help them out. Misty suddenly looked around, exclaiming, "Oh! There was someone else I wanted you to meet!"

  The three Fairies looked at Misty, wondering who "someone else" was. Misty softly called out to the shadows, saying, "Come on out, Zephyr! I want to meet some friends. Genesis is here, too." From the shadows came a low rumble, followed by the sound of something dragging along the floor. Laxus and Gray stood up, ready to attack if it was an ambush. Cana sat on the floor, wide-eyed, holding onto little Genesis.

  What came out of the shadows was something none of the Fairies were prepared for.


	5. Meet Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr was cute, if you could call him that. Misty and Genesis liked Zephyr, so why couldn't the Fairies?

  Cana thought this "Zephyr" was a young man or something. She clearly didn't expect Zephyr to be a _wyvern_. ' _Is that a wyvern? What's it doing here?!_ ' Laxus thought, his thoughts now nothing more than a mess. Zephyr was a small wyvern, slightly larger than Genesis. He had metallic silver and bronze scales covering every inch of his body, the underside of his body being a more pale color. Zephyr had an angular head, like a crocodile's, and two reptilian legs. His body had spikes protruding along the spine and tail. On the back of his head were two horns that slightly curved downwards and jutted back. Upon seeing Misty standing there with her arm outstretched, Zephyr spread his wigs and flew up to her, landing on her upper arm.

  Misty began petting the tiny wyvern like a bird, avoiding all the spikes easily. Zephyr hummed deep in his throat, which Laxus registered as a sign of affection or pleasure. Misty turned towards the others, Zephyr still perched on her arm. "Zephyr, meet Cana, Laxus, and Gray. These three are mages from Fairy Tail. They're here to save us, Zephyr. Isn't that wonderful?" Zephyr made quick, sharp sounds that made Misty grin widely and made Genesis clap her hands. "Zephyr told me, ' _That is great. We can finally take Genesis away from here and start anew._ ' He likes your bravery and prowess," Misty explained to the Fairies. Cana stared in wonder at Zephyr, amazed at the wyvern's small appearance.

  "How do you and Genesis know what Zephyr's saying?" Cana asked curiously, looking down at Genesis' little form. Misty smiled at the girl, saying, "Zephyr uses 'telepathy,' Cana. He mostly talks to Genesis and I, but I'm sure he'll be willing to talk to you. Isn't that right, Zephyr?" Zephyr dropped from Misty's arm and glided down to Cana and Genesis. He landed on top of Genesis, who playfully reached up to touch the wyvern's body. Zephyr looked into Cana's eyes, shifting his weight on Genesis's head. ' _Hello, Cana, friend of Misty and Genesis_ ,' spoke a somewhat deep yet mellow voice inside Cana's mind. Cana gaped at the creature, amazed at his skills in telepathy. "Are you Misty's friend, Zephyr? Where'd Misty find you?" Cana asked curiously.

  ' _I was hatched by Misty a few years ago. We've been close ever since_ ,' Zephyr mentally said. Looking at Misty, Cana asked, "You hatched Zephyr? That's so cool!! Where'd his egg come from, then?" Misty's face grew serious as she said, "Boreas found Zephyr's egg when I was little. It took years to hatch, so I was extremely happy when Zephyr hatched." Cana grew quiet, whispering, "I didn't know your dragon found the egg." She looked guilty about asking Misty about her past, since Misty probably didn't like the topic. "It's ok. I don't mind, Cana. You deserved to know," Misty said gently. "No offense, but we should go back now. It's probably really dark out," Laxus said pointedly.

  Misty picked up Genesis, with Zephyr perched on her shoulder. "If it's too dark, you can stay here. It'll be too dangerous to try and return to your room, anyways. I'll be spending the night here with Zephyr and Genesis, anyways," Misty said, offering the Fairies a temporary room. Cana and Gray looked at Laxus, afraid to go back to the guild when it was already so late. Laxus sighed, "Fine. I guess spending the night here won't kill us." Cana and Gray jumped up, crying, "Yeah! We can stay here, with Misty and the others!" Misty positioned herself in a corner near the entrance, Zephyr sleeping next to her, Genesis cradled in her arms. Cana slept close to Misty, while Gray and Laxus slept on the opposite end, back to back. The group fell asleep, the shadows covering them in their warmth as the night wore on.


	6. Assault on the Dark Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man was laughing at them. The bastard. After all their hard work, they had made it to the finish line. Now their only obstacle was the guild master, a dangerous enemy and Misty's worst nightmare.

  Misty woke up an hour before Cana and the others, along with Zephyr. She got up and stretched, careful not to wake anybody, especially little Genesis. Slowly walking outside, Misty breathed in the morning air. Zephyr yawned and perched himself on her shoulder, whilst Genesis stirred in Misty's arms. ' _I don't want to leave them there, but I have no choice. If I don't get any food from the guild soon, Genesis and Zephyr will get hungry. It'll only take an hour or less_ ,' Misty thought to herself.

**\----TIME SKIP----**

  Cana walked back and forth, anxious and concerned. Gray and Laxus sat on opposite sides, watching the girl pace through their room. "Misty was gone when we all woke up, Cana. She probably took Genesis and Zephyr somewhere. Don't worry so much," Gray said, trying to be supportive. Cana sighed, flopping down onto the bed, "We already set up all the traps, guys. We just need people to spring the triggers. But a Misty said she'd give us time to launch an attack." Laxus nodded, agreeing with Cana, saying, "We should continue the original plan, without Misty. For now, we'll have to make do without the assistance."

  Walking into the main hall, the three took a good look around. There were about 25 men in the room, and maybe 45 others elsewhere in the building. Misty had been generous enough to give the team the number of men who were currently at the guild, the total being 80 men. Laxus walked up to the bar while Cana and Gray walked to opposite ends of the large room. When nobody had paid them any attention, Laxus held his hand up in the appearance of a peace sign. Cana noticed this and activated her Sleep and Smoke cards while Gray activated his Ice Make: Floor, so nobody could get out. Most of the men began panicking, startled by the sudden smoke and powder floating around. Almost immediately, they began falling into a deep sleep, most of them collapsing onto the floor.

  Those who didn't fall asleep immediately tried to run out of the room, but were caught on Gray's Ice Make: Floor, slipped, and fell down unconscious. The three Fairies were careful to cover their faces until the spells deactivated on their own. "That was too easy," Cana said, walking over to her partners. Gray and Laxus nodded their heads in agreement before they walked out into the hallway. Before leaving, Cana left a Wall card in the entrance ways, so that if anyone tried to escape they'd trigger the trap. The three teammates walked through the hall, quickly defeating anybody who walked near them. Eventually, they beat all 80 guild members in record time. The Fairies walked around, searching for the guild master's office.

  Misty had informed them that the man worked on the top floor in a rather spacious office. Picking up their pace, the mages began to run up to the top floor, eager to fight the guild's boss. Upon reaching the top of the last flight of stairs, the mages stopped to catch their breath. "Ha, ha... That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Laxus said, his breath coming out in ragged spasms. Cana and Gray were leaning on the walls, their breathing having become labored. In front of them was a large wooden door, obviously leading to the master's office. As they continued to catch their breath, the mages slowly walked over to the door. Pushing it open, they entered the last room in the building.

  Inside, the room was large and spacious, not to mention dim and shadowy. Near the window sat a throne, and in front of that, a business desk. The Fairy Tail mages looked around, searching for the guild master, unsure of his exact whereabouts. All of a sudden, a large chandelier lit up, illuminating the entire room with its brightness. Jumping back, Laxus, Cana, and Gray quickly scanned the room, searching for the cause. "Welcome, little mages, to the end of you journey," a dark, mysterious voice said to the Fairies.

  Turning towards the source of the voice, they looked at the throne, which was now occupies by a man. Cana recognized his face and voice, which belonged to the guild master, prompting her to yell, "You're the guild master! Surrender now while we're giving you the chance!" Laxus also shouted out, "All your members have been defeated. Give it up!" Gray stayed silent, an odd feeling bubbling up in his gut. The man laughed heartily, amused at their bravery, saying, "You still have to defeat me. Besides, you're all out of magic. It's clear who the victor will be in the end." Laxus glared at the man, ready to fight to the end. Cana stood next to him, a handful of cards ready to go. Gray hesitated, knowing the man had a trick up his sleeve, something he could use as blackmail. Before Gray could shout at Laxus to wait, he launched a "Lightning Dragon's Roar" at the guy, aiming for his entire body. The man raised his hand and sent his own counter attack, nullifying the entire blast.

  Laxus stared wide-eyed, shocked at the man's power.


	7. Don't Mess with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty was hurt badly. That didn't stop her from going after the man that had taken Genesis away from her. Zephyr didn't stop her rage from building. The Dragon Slayer was beyond pissed, and the guild master would be on the receiving line.

  "Do you really want to attack me?" the man questioned, a knowing smirk on his face. When Laxus stayed silent, the smirk grew wider and the guy spoke again. "If you attack me, you'll be attacking this helpless girl." With that, he revealed a figure sitting on his lap, causing the Fairies to tense up in anger. "I think you should surrender to me in return for this little one's life," the man bargained. The man moved the figure into the light, revealing the figure to be Genesis. Genesis sat on the man's lap, looking lost and confused, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

  ' _Oh my god! He's got Genesis-chan_!' Cana thought, bewildered at the blackmail. 'Wait, if Genesis is here, then where's Misty? Is that why Genesis looks lost and teary-eyed?' she realized suddenly. Laxus and Gray moved forward, ready to save the child from any harm. "What... Genesis?" Laxus asked, uncertain if it was actually Genesis. The man looked at Laxus and then at Genesis, saying, "Genesis? Is that her name?"

  Laxus growled at the man, threatening to release his Dragon Slayer magic. "Release Genesis, and we'll give you the fight of your life," Gray said, trying to bargain with the man. The man chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Ice Make mage. You see, if I keep this child with me, I will reap an even bigger prize." Laxus narrowed his eyes, analyzing the room to find a way to save Genesis. Gray drew back, confused by the he had said until it hit him: ' _He's trying to draw Misty out! But why? He had to have gotten Genesis away from Misty, that's for sure. But why try to bring her back?'_

**\----MEANWHILE----**

  Misty stood on a tall cliff overlooking the guild, anger and rage swirling in her eyes. That man had taken Genesis away!! There was no way she could forgive the bastard now that he had her daughter. Zephyr stood on the edge of the cliff side, eyeing Misty in the background, upset and full of rage. ' _Relax, Misty. We'll get Genesis back, that's for sure. But what if this guy's luring you in for a trap?_ ' Misty angrily said, "He took my Genesis. He ruined my life. I won't let him ruin hers." She moved over to the edge, limping as her leg bled profusely.

  The man had used his magic on her while she was returning to the cave with Genesis and Zephyr. His magic had badly cut her right leg open and broke a rib or two, leaving her in a compromising situation. She looked down at Zephyr, saying, "It's time. Get ready, Zephyr. Let's give the bastard the time of his life." Zephyr spread his wings and unlocked his magic reserves as he leaped off the cliff side. As he dove faster and faster, his entire body was engulfed in his magic as it was released. The magic covered the wyvern in a cocoon-like shield and then burst into a bright light. Zephyr had changed. His body grew larger and thicker, the scales becoming harder than a dragon's scales.

  Zephyr unleashed a mighty roar as he began to ascend into the sky, flapping his large wings quickly. Misty crouched down to the floor, ignoring the large amount of pain in her body. As Zephyr appeared before her, she sprang forward and fell into a free fall. She managed to land right above Zephyr's wing joints, positioning herself between two spikes. Misty grunted as her body landed on the scales, blood spurting out of her leg wound from the pressure. "Let's go, Zephyr! Now is the time to fight back!" Zephyr roared into the sky, announcing his mighty presence to the world.

**\----BACK TO THE SHOW----**

  Laxus began to inch towards the man's "weak" side, his senses on edge, ready to alert him of anything. Gray and Cana slowly walked forward, preparing a frontal assault. Genesis saw her friends and began to reach for them. When the man annoyedly hit the girl, she shrank back and began to cry loudly. They were all about to attack when the air, and building, shook slightly. The man looked around, saying, "What the hell?!?" Once again, there was the sound, but it was closer this time.

  "ROARRR!!!" The entire room went silent, except for Genesis' crying, the mages caught in a compromising situation. 'We're in for some company. Some LARGE company, and probably angry, too. Let's hope it's Misty,' Gray thought, suspecting the ominous roar. As the man stood up from his throne, the building shook again, only more heavily. Another roar sounded, this time accompanied by a battle cry. ' _That's gotta be Misty! Is that Zephyr, too? What's going on?!?'_ Cana thought, panicking.

  **BAM**!!! The window smashed into pieces as a cloaked figure leaped into the room, surprising everyone there. Revealed to be Misty, she stood there, bleeding from her right leg, staring at the man with an unknown rage. Behind her, Zephyr crashed into the side of the building, destroying almost half of the guild alone. ' _Holy shit! When did Zephyr get so LARGE?!?_ ' Laxus thought, looking up at the now enormous wyvern. Zephyr crouched down, his head heeding over Misty, his muzzle pulled back into a snarl. The man began to shake, frightened by the Dragon Slayer and her wyvern companion.

  "End of the line, bastard. Either you give Genesis back and I let you live, or you give Genesis back and I get to hurt you," Misty threateningly said, a menacing look in her eyes as her magic flowed around her body. When the man didn't reply, she raised her hand and a funny colored sphere surrounded it. All of a sudden, Genesis disappeared from the man's grip and reappeared in Misty's arms. Hugging the child close to her, Misty glared daggers at the man, causing him to tremble. Turning towards Zephyr, she said, "Take her away, Zephyr. Keep her safe at the rendezvous location." Zephyr gently looked at the crying child, who was placed between the spikes on his back. Using her magic, Misty secured the child before walking away from Zephyr. The wyvern launched himself into the air, turning around and flying away with the child.

  Misty turned back to the guild master, her magic swirling into bolts of ice blue lightning. "You're gonna pay, Hell Hound. For **EVERYTHING** , **ANYTHING**. You're gonna pay for making my life a mess, and for hurting Genesis. Prepare for the worst." The man backed away, shaking like a leaf. "Fucking Dragon! You don't scare me!" Laxus and the others stood there, stunned at the events that had played in front of their eyes. They too began to slowly back away from the angry Dragon Slayer, fearful of her rage.

  With a loud yell, Misty lunged at the man, beginning her vicious assault.


	8. Revenge never tasted so good

  Misty showed no regret when she assaulted the Hell Hound, her rage fueling her power. The man blocked most of her attacks, despite being terrified of her rage. Misty was slashing at the guy, giving him no time to counter attack or defend. She used her magic to trap the man, giving her time to build a stronger spell. At one point, she used Chain Magic and swung the man around the room. As the battle wore on, Misty grew stronger and showed little worry about the man's safety.

  Cana occasionally threw a few cards at the man, giving Misty extra cover, even if it was only for a second. Gray used Ice Make: Floor to make the fight harder, the man usually slipping on the icy floor. Laxus was worn out from using all his Magic, preferring to sit against the wall. Misty grew tired, too, unable to keep up the heavy attacks. Seeing her lower her defenses shortly, the man managed to land a few strong hits on her. When it looked like Misty would win, something unexpected occurred: the man grabbed Cana to use as blackmail.

  "Move, and the girl dies," he threateningly warned, materializing a knife over Cana's exposed neck. Misty tensed, not wanting her friend to die, but also willing to take the risk. "If I don't move, will you free her?" she asked, desperate to save her young friend. The man removed the blade, seemingly about to free Cana. Misty crouched down as Cana was released, opening her arms as the younger girl ran to her. Glaring at the Hell Hound, Misty ushered the teary mage towards Laxus and Gray. "There, I did what you asked," the man said, dropping the blade. "But now, you have to do something for me." Misty hesitantly watched the man, unsure of what he was planning. "What do what from me?" Misty asked, eager to finish this.

  The man pointed at the Fairies, saying, "Kill them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Misty uses Chain and Territory Magic. I thought it would be cool if she knew some badass magic.


	9. Chapter 9

  Cana and the others froze, terrified. Misty was horrified. ' _Kill... Cana and the others??? But..._ ' She struggled to stay calm as she searched for an answer. "Do it, Dragon. Otherwise I'll kill them myself," the man said, summoning an air bubble, preparing to sap their oxygen away. The three were too scared to move, not wanting Misty to listen to him. "Stop it! I'll... do as you say. But you have to surrender **RIGHT NOW,** " Misty said. She shook with anger and guilt, unwilling to hurt her friends. ' _I won't let him kill the Fairies. They've done too much for me._ ' Smiling, the man released the Fairies, saying, "As you wish, Dragon. Do what you must."

  "Misty! Wait! Don't do this! Please!" Cana and the others began backing away from the platinum blond. Looking at them, she said, "Forgive me." before unleashing her power. Misty immediately entered Dragon Force, greatly increasing her strength and power. A long tail emerged from her tailbone, and silver-blue scales began covering her body. As most of her body became dragon-like, the man smiled to himself. ' _She's actually listening!! This will be interesting._ ' As the dragon-like blonde stared at her friends, they began to tremble. ' _We aren't strong enough against her! We don't even know if she will kill us!_ ' Cana thought, suddenly scared of the platinum blonde.

  With an angry yell (more like a roar), Misty lunged at the unsuspecting mages, punching the floor beneath their feet. The three were forced to jump away, immediately put on the ropes. Misty continued to assault them, showing more anger than guilt at her own actions. Eventually, Misty managed to pin Cana down to the floor, mouth pulled back into an angry snarl. "Please, Misty. Don't do this, please. What would happen if Genesis finds out?" Cana tearfully begged. Misty's face froze, unable to continue the attack. ' _I don't want to do this. But I have no choice, right?_ ' Misty thought, her heart and mind conflicted with each other. Finding a small opening, Cana slapped Misty away with her Strength card.

  As Misty dropped to the floor from the unexpected attack, Cana stood in front of her. "I don't want to fight you, Misty-chan. But if you're gonna be a mindless slave of a warrior, then so be it. Genesis wouldn't want you to do this." Misty looked completely fear-stricken, confused and scared. Suddenly, Misty dropped to her knees, screaming and crying, "I can't!! I don't want to hurt you. I, I.... I'm so confused!!" Clutching her head, Misty continued screaming and crying, clearly distraught by what she had done. Cana looked down on her, feeling hurt and saddened, thinking, ' _She looks so confused. Is this how she felt before we came here? Confused by her own actions?_ ' Laxus and Gray stood off to the side, startled by Misty's sudden outburst of emotion.

  Misty then came to her senses, realizing that the man had tricked her by using his Magic. ' _That's right! He used his Human Subordination Magic when he spoke to me! How could I be so stupid?!?_ ' Like a rushing waterfall, all of the guilt and confusion came back to Misty. All the times she had killed without remorse, the times she hurt innocent people without any sympathy. Remembering how all those people had looked at her, with fear and terror, Misty began crying. "All those people... What have I done?!?" she screamed, fully understanding her past actions. The man tried explaining to the distraught Dragon Slayer, "Those people deserved their punishment. You were just doing your job."

  Misty turned around, fear and anger shown in her eyes as she stood. She began to verbally assault the man, yelling, "I was doing my job?!? What job involves murdering innocent humans, huh?!?!" She began to walk to the man, finally realizing the truth behind everything. "You were the one killing, not me!! I wouldn't kill innocents!! You would!! Because of your fucking magic, I've killed countless people!" Realizing how angry the girl had gotten, the man tried to blast her away. As his destructive magic came at her, Misty just used her Territory magic to destroy it before it all could touch her, controlling the space around her. As she finally reached the man, she grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to snarl a threat.

  "Because of you, I've become a killer with no remorse. It's about time you experience the result of your wrongdoing." The Hell Hound began to panic, not wanting to suddenly die. "Stop! Please, I beg you!" An evil glint in her eyes, Misty smirked, saying, "The hunter becomes the hunted. Prepare to meet your doom." Without losing her grip, Misty turned and threw the man with an inhuman strength, thanks to her Dragon Force. The man flew and landed on the edge of the destroyed building. He was forced to cling onto the floor in order to avoid falling a few stories down. Misty began to do strange hand signals as her Territory magic surrounded her hands and the man. " **Ih Ragdo**!"

  Suddenly, her space-manipulating magic engulfed the man's body entirely. She then released the man just as fast as she had trapped him. When the man looked up in confusion, he was met by Misty performing another spell, this time an illusion. " **Skyscraper**!!" The entire building blew up from an unknown explosion, hurtling the man 400 feet into the sky. As four black belts tied him down, an enormous dragon-like frog creature appeared and tore through his body. The man screamed loudly in pain and fear, clearly shaken by Misty's illusion. As he fell to the floor, Misty walked up to him and softly kicked him. Upon discovering that his mind was broken from the fear, she felt a small pang of guilt, having messed with his mind badly. However, the guy was still breathing, so he would live, for now.

  Misty walked a short distance before collapsing, having using more Magic than she capable of. The Dragon Force wore off, leaving her unconscious and bloody. Cana and the other Fairies slowly made their way over to the blonde, uncertain if this was all a trick or something. Cana dropped to her knees as she rolled Misty over. Misty was bleeding from multiple injuries, the one on her leg being the worst. She was badly injured, and had lost a large amount of blood during the fight.

  Laxus and Gray made haste to contact the authorities in Blue Pegasus to inform them of their victory, and of the casualties.


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free, Misty sits with her friends as they watch the sunset. Genesis was safe, having been returned to her mother. Soon, the group would return to Magolia. But for now, they will spend the night basking in the warmth of freedom.

  As the police herded all the guild members into the police station, the heroes looked on. They had been looked at by medical assistance, and were just released from the local hospital. Misty was doing fine, despite being in serious condition, as the doctors had said. She was in a wheelchair, being unable to move her leg. There were many bandages on her body, and thus she remained quiet. Cana and the others were mostly uninjured, being more tired than injured. They sat in front of the guild Blue Pegasus, watching the beautiful sunset.

  Along the way back, the group had stopped at the " _rendezvous point_ ," which was where Zephyr and Genesis should've been. Genesis was still crying, believing her mother had abandoned her or something. Upon being placed into Misty's arms, Genesis quickly calmed down upon feeling safe once again. Misty spent the remainder of the journey to Blue Pegasus cradling Genesis and talking to Zephyr telepathically. Zephyr had kept the child warm and safe until his partner had returned safely from the fight.

  The guild master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, was speaking to the police before turning to speak to the young mages. "I heard what you children had done to Hell Hounds. I'm so proud of you and your bravery!" The Fairies shyly smiled at the man, flattered by the compliment. Misty blushed at the compliment, finding the flattery to be over-the-top. "Makarov asked me let you all stay here for the night before bringing you back to Magnolia," Master Bob said kindly, causing the children to stare wide-eyed at the offer. The Fairies felt relaxed and at peace, having brought down one of Fiore's toughest dark guild so easily. Misty felt extremely grateful, finally being able to freely roam around with Zephyr and Genesis at last.

  As the two teams slept, Bob and Makarov were speaking over a Lacrima line in Bob's office. "Makarov, you should've seen the youngsters. They were so worn out, yet they looked positively energized! And that female Dragon Slayer, she looked so happy to be free. I've never seen such emotions on anybody so young!" Makarov smiled, knowing his brats had done a job well done. He was glad that they had done a great job in taking the guild down, but was happier that they had saved the Dragon Slayer. "My brats can do anything as long as they're together!" he heartily said, laughing loudly. "If they leave in the morning, the brats might spend the day celebrating. I don't want them to miss the holidays, especially the younger ones." Bob nodded, ending the conversation with his own words, "I will make sure they are ready to leave in the morning. By noon, I will have them back at your guild for partying."

  With that, Master Bob shut the connection down and returned to his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Here ends the third installment of "Enter the Dragon Slayer"!! The fourth and final installment will soon be up!


End file.
